An Eternally Gap-Toothed Smile
by Ky II
Summary: A violin case leaned against the windowsill, slowly gathering a layer of dust.


**This one's for MisunderstoodSociopath, because I'm too lazy to update my legit story but also frightened of the threat of spam (hehe... this is just my attempt at bribing you. Is it working?) Yeah. Just a really short piece, done in the time that I should be using to study. Oh well. School's overrated anyways. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Well, at least the important bits aren't. See Author's Note at the bottom.

* * *

The flat was empty.

Discarded test tubes lay abandoned on the kitchen table. Chemicals spilled over the tiled floors. A kettle sat on the burner, coated in grime and the remnants of a mold culture that had died out ages ago.

Two armchairs stood unused in the middle of the room.

A laptop lay broken on the threadbare carpet, directly underneath a dent in the wall from where it had been flung. Letters and wilted flowers were scattered around the room, the curtains drawn tight so that only faint slivers of light could penetrate within.

A violin case leaned against the windowsill, slowly gathering a layer of dust.

"I suppose it's just you and me now, hmm?"

The skull's blank eyes stared back with sombre silence, its cranium positioned perfectly to catch a single ray of sunshine that had managed to sneak past the wall of curtains.

"But then again, you're not actually real. You can't understand me. I'm just talking to myself."

Again the skull stayed silent, grinning an eternally gap-toothed smile.

"Really. I can't go on like this. I'm talking to a skull now. Next thing you know I'll be leaping off of rooftops just like _him."_

The distant sound of London traffic was the only answer.

"It's a good thing Mrs. Hudson suddenly decided to visit her sister, though. Wouldn't want her to worry overmuch."

The click of the cartridge sliding into the chamber was deafening after the murmured words.

"I do suppose Greg would drink a few pints for me afterwards, maybe even tell a few stories to the new recruits. I hope Mrs. Hudson isn't too angry when she returns. I doubt Harry would even notice anything off through that liquor-induced stupor of hers, but it would be nice if she put in a bit more effort to quit when she hears the news."

The gun was steady as it was lifted, the barrel cold as it rested lightly against warm flesh.

"Truthfully, I never thought I'd actually do this myself one day. Still can't really believe it. Must be out of my mind even considering going through with it."

A snort. Bitter. Sharp.

"What am I even saying? I should really know better by now. I've been out of my mind for a long time."

Blue eyes slowly closed, dark with cynical spite.

Grief. Anger. Pain.

"Fuck you, Sherlock Holmes."

The blast of the gun was the only disturbance in the tranquil afternoon. A flock of birds startled off the roof, a slight breeze ruffling the curtains from the one window that was perpetually jammed. The sofa crinkled as the last echoes of the shot faded back to silence, plastic garbage bags having been wrapped carefully over the cushions so that the upholstery would remain unstained.

A trail of blood traces a clean-shaven cheek, soaking into a well-worn collar.

An empty gun rests in one limp hand, its solitary bullet deposited safely in its chosen destination.

A smile tilts the edge of bloodless lips as John Watson gave himself up to oblivion.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, really short, I know. I'm thinking of making it into a full length one though... I have a wicked plot twist idea in mind :D But I really need to finish my other Sherlock story first... UGH. SO MANY IDEAS, SO LITTLE TIME. I apologize to anybody who's still waiting for Dark Blue to update - I haven't abandoned it, I promise! I'll update just as soon as finals and everything are over. So... in a month? I don't know. I still have to write my SAT's as well so it's gonna take a while, guys. Thanks for being so patient with me *bows*.

Oh, and special mention to MisunderstoodSociopath for actually getting me to write something for the first time in more than a month. Jeez, man, that takes skillz ;)


End file.
